


Daughter of Diana

by littlelemonkey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelemonkey/pseuds/littlelemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new demi-god shows up at Camp Half-Blood everyone is astounded by her claiming. But as the leaders of both the Roman and Greek camps assemble to discuss what to do next feelings begin to run riot and suddenly all the campers have ever known begins to turn on its head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Added some more :) This is a definite work in progress and I only have the opening so far! If you like you can find me on tumblr as littlelemonkey

“Hey Reyna!” Reyna turned around quickly when she heard her name and saw the shimmering rainbow of an Iris message,

  “Oh, hey Annabeth”, Reyna stared at the other girl and tried to supress the butterflies in her stomach, even though it was just an iris message there was an intensity in Annabeth’s grey eyes that Reyna couldn’t ignore. She’d been staring a fraction too long when she spoke again,

  “What’s up?”

  “Well we sort of have a problem here…”

  “What on earth is Percy doing?!” interrupted Reyna, Percy had just danced across the room behind Annabeth, moving like a cross between a gibbon and an over-excited satyr.  It reminded Reyna of some of the malfunctioning creations that Vulcan’s kids had made.

  “Oh that’s not the problem”, said Annabeth “one of the Hermes kids thought it would be funny to feed him enchanted candy, it’ll wear off soon”, she added, glancing affectionately at her boyfriend.

  “The problem…” Reyna prompted, feeling a stab of jealousy at the way Annabeth looked at Percy,

  “Oh yeah, well we’ve had a new demigod turn up, way older than thirteen”,

  “Well that’s rare now I admit, but not unheard of, I mean sometimes the gods just forget and…”

  “No it’s not just her age, you’ll never guess who claimed her, it could be, well it already is kind of a problem”,

  “Oh no” said Reyna “not another child of the big three, Percy, Jason and Nico are enough to keep all our hands full…” Annabeth laughed at this, but then her tone became deadly serious,

  “It’s not another child of the big three, it’s a daughter of Artemis.”

  “What?” said Reyna in disbelief, surely she had just misheard “but Diana, Artemis, is _the_ maiden goddess”,

  “I know” said Annabeth “but there’s no mistake about who claimed her, a silver moon appeared above her head and a bow and arrow in her hands”.

  “Are you sure it’s not one of the other campers messing about?” asked Reyna, as Percy crossed the room again, moving more like a chicken this time,

  “No one would dare interfere with something as serious as a claiming.”

  “Well what does the girl herself have to say?”

  “That’s the thing, she’s our age, she’s practically an adult, but the strangest part is her mortal parent is her mom.” The words took a while to sink in for Reyna

  “Her _mom_? But that means… Annabeth what is going on?”

  “I have no idea, that’s why I wanted to talk to you”,

  “You guys sit tight at camp, try and find out as much as you can from her, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Reyna waved her hand through the Iris message and it disappeared, for some reason the fact that Diana had managed to have a child with a mortal woman had struck something within her. As she threw clothes and provisions into a backpack and mentally checked off what she needed to do before she left, she couldn’t help wondering whether she was headed to Camp Half-Blood for any of the right reasons.

 

By the time she arrived she hadn’t exactly stopped worrying, as she crossed the camp’s magical borders the air became slightly warmer and she felt at ease, but only for a second. It seemed strange to her that for most of her life she had never known, never dreamed that this place existed, never known that there was a whole other set of demi-gods battling monsters on the other side of the country. The war against Gaia and her giants had been tough but strangely Reyna was thankful for it, without it she would never have discovered this place, these people, Annabeth. She pushed that thought from her mind and another one quickly surfaced. A child of Diana, the maiden goddess, it made no sense. She had heard of the hunters of course, but they also had to swear off boys for life – Reyna had definitely considered joining – and they weren’t necessarily demigods. Her head swam with possibilities that she knew couldn’t be real, all she knew for certain was that whenever something weird happened in one of the demi-god camps it only meant one thing: trouble. Her reverie was interrupted by Annabeth running up the hill towards her and hugging her tightly, Reyna’s heart fluttered. She was acutely aware of Annabeth’s body pressing against hers, the warmth of it, the strength and definition of the muscles in her arms, the way her hair smelt like fresh cut grass, as if she’d been rolling in fields only moments earlier. Reyna calmed her breathing and squeezed back, allowing herself a few seconds of bliss before letting go.

  “You are definitely getting more relaxed about giving hugs!” said Annabeth, Reyna laughed nervously, it was true that since the two camps had joined Reyna had felt some of the pressure of being praetor lift and she found it much easier to relax, but that had nothing to do with why she liked hugging Annabeth.

  “I guess it’s my turn then” grinned Percy, lumbering up the hill towards them, Reyna noticed that he was still twitching as he walked, _so the enchantment hasn’t quite worn off yet_ , she smiled to herself. He enveloped her in a big bear hug and he most definitely did not smell like fresh cut grass, Reyna wriggled away coughing,

  “Percy you smell disgusting!” she exclaimed

  “Oh yeah”, he grinned “probably should’ve mentioned that the enchantment didn’t just make me walk like a chicken, it also made me smell remarkably like Mrs O’Leary’s breath…” Reyna shoved him,

  “Gods Annabeth, you’re one lucky girl”, she joked

  “It makes a nice change”, laughed Annabeth “normally he just smells of fish”,

  “Hey!” protested Percy

  “Shut up Seaweed brain!” said Annabeth and Reyna in unison, laughing even harder. Annabeth linked her arm through Reyna’s as she led her towards the Big House,

  “It’s so good to see you again, I missed having my best friend around”, smiled Annabeth

  “It’s good to see you too”, replied Reyna, trying to negotiate the strange mixture of elation and disappointment that Annabeth’s comment had evoked.

  “I guess you want to stay in the Big House”, said Annabeth, Reyna nodded. Often, when the Roman demigods stayed at Camp Half-Blood they slept in the cabin of their godly parent’s Greek form, but Reyna’s mother was all Roman so she had found no new siblings when the camps united.

  “Annabeth, aren’t you worried?” asked Reyna at last, “when something strange happens like this, there’s usually a world-saving quest on the horizon.”

  “Yeah I’m worried”, Annabeth shrugged “but I have a theory about why now, and it doesn’t have much to do with quests or prophecies or monsters, more just with the mortal world.” Reyna was confused, how could the mortal world affect theirs so strongly, wasn’t it usually the other way around?

  “Anyway”, Annabeth continued “you should probably meet the girl first; she’s currently in the council room waiting for us.” A mischievous glint appeared in her eye, “come one, I’ll race you there”, and with that she took off at full pace towards the Big House with Reyna right on her heels and Percy still twitching along behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth was going to get there first. Both girls were pretty evenly matched but Reyna had been caught off guard, she cursed under her breath, she wasn’t going to let Annabeth win this one. Locking her eyes on Annabeth’s waist she lunged forward and tackled her to the ground, then sprang up and ran into the Big House. She was leaning against the door of the council room and breathing hard when Annabeth showed up,

  “Tackling is not allowed!” she shouted, shoving Reyna hard in the ribs, Reyna caught her wrists as they flew away from her,

  “You still lost Chase!” laughed Reyna, holding on to Annabeth to prevent any further attacks, “that’s why you’re called Chase, because all you ever do is chase me” she laughed. Annabeth shook her head and wriggled her arms free,

  “What have I told you about making really bad puns?” she laughed, opening the door to the room. Reyna opened her mouth to reply and forgot to close it. In fact, she actually forgot who she was for a second because she saw the girl sat in the chair behind the ping-pong table. Slightly taller than Reyna she was wearing an orange vest top which glowed against her tanned skin. It also showed off her well-muscled arms and a defined collarbone. Her eyes were a metallic kind of silver colour and her dark hair tumbled over her shoulder in a loose braid, she moved closer to Reyna with an enigmatic kind of half smile which made Reyna’s stomach do somersaults. _She’s absolutely stunning_ thought Reyna, _I am going to kill Annabeth for not warning me_. For the first time since she could remember, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano was intimidated.

  “Hey”, said the girl, the corners of her mouth still curved in that delicate half-smile “I’m Zoe.”

  “Zoe?” stammered Reyna, still trying to process, “I take it your mom picked that name”, Zoe’s expression darkened instantly,

  “Is that supposed to be some kind of fucking joke?”

  “No I’m sorry, I kind of forgot just there used to be this hunter and… do the eyes come with the parentage because they are really cool.” Seeing that Reyna was struggling to actually sustain conversation, Annabeth interrupted,

  “Zoe, this is Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, she’s praetor over at Camp Jupiter, which is like here only for the kids of Roman gods.”

  “They let you be in charge?” Zoe’s question was directed at Reyna, who had managed to compose herself enough to detect the gentle teasing of Zoe’s question,

  “Everyone lets me be in charge” Reyna smiled back, then she gestured to Annabeth “except Miss Chase over here of course.”

  “That’s why she has to cheat all the time, cheats in races, cheats in sparring, her team even cheated at capture the flag last time we played Greeks vs Romans”, teased Annabeth.

  “I prefer to call it using my superior initiative”, Reyna replied, Zoe laughed and Reyna blushed at the sound, it was all deep and husky and really, really gorgeous. _Stop it_ she told herself. At that moment Percy finally jolted his way into the room,

  “Took your time seaweed brain” remarked Annabeth

  “Um, in case you’d forgotten I’ve kind of been enchanted and if I try to run I go all chicken gibbon thing”, he replied. Annabeth laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Reyna’s stomach tied in knots and she tried to focus on Zoe, who was gazing right at her with that half amused smile and an intensity that was totally unnerving.

  “Hey Annabeth” said Reyna, not taking her eyes off Zoe, “I almost forgot, I need to borrow those plans for that thing, you know that battle thing…” That battle thing? Seriously? That was the best she could come up with? Luckily Annabeth understood,

  “Oh yeah, they’re in Bunker 9. Percy, why don’t you take Zoe up to the Artemis cabin and get her settled? The hunters should have left stuff there.” She turned to Zoe “Just make sure you don’t take Thalia’s bunk, you look pretty tough but she would totally kick your ass.”

 

  “Why didn’t you tell me she was beautiful?” Reyna yelled, following each word with a sort of friendly punch to Annabeth’s shoulder,

  “I forgot”, said Annabeth “you know, with the fact she shouldn’t really exist and everything…”

  “How could you forget? She’s stunning!” Reyna exclaimed

  “I’m going to have to stop you there because you’re starting to sound like Leo.” Reyna relaxed a little and let laughter take over,

  “I’m sorry Annabeth, I must’ve got carried away, you know a new, beautiful demigod that’s actually my own age shows up and… oh forget it she probably doesn’t even like girls anyway and I just need to get a cat, or a hellhound like Mrs O’Leary. Actually after smelling Percy today I think I’ll just get a cat…” Annabeth laughed and put an arm around Reyna’s shoulders, Reyna felt as if it was burning through her shirt,

  “Calm down praetor” she said “don’t give up yet, don’t even give up on her yet, just give her some time to settle in and come to terms with the whole godly mom thing before you pounce.”

  “Shut up Chase, I don’t pounce”,

  “You tried to pounce on me earlier in that race” laughed Annabeth. _Oh, you have no idea,_ thought Reyna.


	3. Chapter 3

“So Annabeth, what is your theory on Zoe?” Chiron was addressing all the head counsellors, plus Reyna as they sat around the ping-pong table. Reyna was occupying Zoe’s seat from earlier and it was making her thoughts race. She shook her head,

  “Sorry to interrupt” she said “but should we really be discussing this without her here? I mean for one thing it’s rude to talk about people behind their backs, but doesn’t your incredibly inefficient Greek system mean that Zoe is now technically head counsellor of the Artemis cabin, and therefore should be at a meeting of head counsellors?”

  “Well you’re here and you’re not a head counsellor so clearly it’s not a normal meeting of head counsellors is it?” Clarisse said aggressively, “bloody Romans”, she added under her breath.

  “Let’s not start world war three please” warned Chiron, “Annabeth, your theory?” Annabeth stood, glancing awkwardly from Reyna to Clarisse, she cleared her throat and began,

  “Well, the Gods change to reflect the times and Western influence and everything right? Like Mount Olympus moving from Greece and the differences between Greek and Roman aspects and the fact that Hermes now uses a cell phone.” The other campers nodded, “well Western influence is becoming more and more accepting of gay people, they can get married, have kids etc, so naturally that influence would extend to the gods.”

  “That still doesn’t change the fact that, you know, biologically…” began Leo, gesticulating awkwardly,

  “Well I guess it’s like how children of Athena are born from thought, maybe children of Artemis can be born from pure romantic love, she still gets to be a maiden goddess because its not physical…”

  “You’re saying Artemis is a lesbian?” asked Percy, eventually catching up with the story, he was the only demigod not sat around the table, having been relegated to the corner because of his smell.

  “Not strictly, although I suppose because she’s completely renounced men and appears to have fallen in love with a woman…” Annabeth trailed off,

  “Well your theory works”, mused Piper, “but you can’t really know for sure…” She was interrupted by a loud bang as Thalia crashed into the room,

  “Hey everyone, sorry I’m late, but you know monsters, always attacking at inconvenient times…”

  “Hello Thalia, do sit down”, said Chiron calmly, “has Annabeth brought you up to speed on her theory?”

  “Yes, but, uh, it’s more than a theory… Lady Artemis, well she’s confirmed it to us, to the hunters I mean”,

  “Did she say what she wants Zoe to do? How the other gods have reacted? How Zoe has survived so long?” asked Annabeth,

  “She wants her to wait here, she’s here for something important apparently… the other gods are a bit confused but it’s not like Olympus is in chaos, well not because of this anyway. As for her survival, well Zoe is the only child Lady Artemis knows about, she doesn’t think there are any others, so Zoe’s had hunters guarding her since she was born, they’re specially assigned and blend in with mortals using the mist.” Annabeth nodded,

  “That explains a lot, but what do you mean ‘not because of this?’” she said, Thalia looked around the room gravely,

  “Rumours from Olympus suggest that there’s another big prophecy on the horizon.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hang on” said Zoe slowly “so I’m not actually like real human, I’m not made of genes?”

  “Well yes and no” replied Annabeth “it’s complicated, none of us are ‘real human’ because we’re demigods, and gods don’t have genes – that’s why campers with different godly parents can date.” They were sat on the hill overlooking the camp, drinking hot chocolate. Annabeth had just explained what they’d confirmed about Zoe in the meeting. The poor girl looked confused and shaken, looking into the distance with a glazed expression.

  “So what am I supposed to do?”

  “Stay put here I guess, learn to fight, you might be needed on a quest soon by the sounds of things.”

  “Great” said Zoe, unenthusiastically “when can I start?”

  “No time like the present” said Annabeth, ignoring her sarcasm, “come on, I’m meant to be meeting Reyna for some sword fighting practise, you should join.” Annabeth stood up and began to walk down the hill, Zoe followed,

  “So what’s the deal with you and Reyna then?” she asked, feigning a casual smile,

  “What do you mean what’s the deal?” asked Annabeth, sounding a little flustered, “we’re friends and we run our respective camps, Frank and Percy are supposed to help, and Thalia’s brother Jason, but it’s Reyna and I that do the most.”

  “Okay” said Zoe, smiling to herself,

  “Why do you ask?” said Annabeth,

  “No reason” replied Zoe, “um what’s that building over there?”

 

***

 

Reyna was taking a break when they arrived, her purple shirt showed off her muscular shoulders, she was gleaming with sweat and flushed from the exertion. She finished drinking from her water bottle and smiled at them,

  “Here to lose to me again Chase?”

  “Very funny” said Annabeth “but no, instead of fuelling your competitive obsession and letting you find more ways to cheat I thought we could teach Zoe the basics in case some monster tries to pounce on her.”

  “ _Monsters_ don’t pounce”, said Reyna, her eyes twinkling with mischief, “and I don’t cheat, but basic swordplay is easy enough to teach… erm has she got a sword?”

  “Oh, no” said Annabeth “that could be a slight problem… I’ll run to the armoury and see what they’ve got, I’ll bring a bow down too, a daughter of Artemis should be quite handy with that.” She set off at a slow jog.

  “Is it like Annabeth to be forgetful?” asked Zoe, seemingly confused,

  “No” replied Reyna “but I guess she’s had a weird couple of days”

  “Wow thanks”

  “I didn’t mean…”

  “Don’t get flustered, I’m only joking” said Zoe, flashing that enigmatic smile, Reyna was glad that she was already flushed. “So what’s the deal with you and Annabeth then? You seem close”,

  “We are, we’re good friends” said Reyna, trying unsuccessfully to disguise the hint of pain in her voice,

  “Oh, it just seems like, well when you saw her coming just now it made me think that maybe you…”

  “Annabeth is dating Percy, she has been for a long time, they’ve been through a lot together.” Reyna’s voice was hard and robotic,

  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I just wanted to check that I wasn’t going to be getting in the way of anything.” Reyna’s heart skipped a beat,

  “How would you be getting in the way?” despite her best efforts, excitement had crept into her voice,

  “Oh I just meant in case your sword practise was like a date or something” said Zoe, giving Reyna another flash of her smile,

  “Well it’s not” said Reyna matter-of-factly, she felt like an idiot but she didn’t really know what else to say. She breathed an inward sigh of relief when she spotted Annabeth coming towards them, “look who’s back from the armoury” she said, nodding in Annabeth’s direction,

  “I reckon this should work” beamed Annabeth, “time for sword fighting 101.”


End file.
